No-Face and Zeniba
by funnybunny16
Summary: Some time has passed by since No-Face first met Zeniba. Now he's been with her for a while and the two find themselves getting closer and closer with each day that passes...


**Hey guys, it's funnybunny16 again with another fanfic for you all! This one didn't take as long as it did the last few, and I'm happy to have it uploaded so quickly! Yeah, this one is kinda short, but I think you'll enjoy it. I know I did Miyazaki last time, but I want to do a couple more before moving on. I'm not sure which one I'll do after this, but it'll be good. I promise.**

 **Anyways, enough with my blabbering and on with the fic…**

 **ZENIBA AND NO-FACE**

No-Face had been living with Zeniba for about a year now. She was a kind, serene old lady who lived in a nice cottage along a river in a very, very isolated area. They both preferred it this way, and both loved the solitude and quiet as long as they had each other. They had not realized just how attached they had gotten to each other until a while. They'd both go picking vegetables in Zeniba's garden, they'd bake, they'd cook, weave, spin, eat, and even lay next to each other in fields. Often times when Zeniba went to sit out on the bench in front of her house, No-Face would sit next to her shortly afterwards and lean onto her. She liked that. She liked that a lot.

After No-Face had been with her for a little while, Zeniba noticed her birthday was coming up. She had no intentions of celebrating it, and knew Yubaba would not even acknowledge it, but out of habit she always circled that day on her calendar. As the days drew nearer the thoughts of her birthday had left her mind, but No-Face took notice of the red circle and remembered it, knowing what it meant and wanted to do something for her.

"Ah…ah…" he said one day as he and Zeniba were sipping tea. It was a particularly beautiful day outside, and they were sitting at her oak table drinking homemade liquorice tea, the sound of birds chirping and glasses clinking filling the place until No-Face had spoken up…or st least attempted to.

"What's that, No-Face?" Zeniba asked, wondering if anything was wrong. However, the spirit's mask (which was his face) registered as monotone, even showing a slight hint of smile. He pointed to her calendar. She looked up and saw he was pointing to the red circle.

"Oh?" she questioned. "That red circle?"

"Ah!"

She set her tea down. "Oh, it's just my birthday. Why?"

"Ooo…ah. Ahh."

"I wasn't planning on celebrating it. Why?"

No-Face's mask suddenly turned depressed, stricken and surprised. He lay his hands flat on the table and began to make small grunt. "Uh, ah. Ah. Ahh…ah…uh? Uh ah?"

She gave a small laugh. "No-Face, you're funny. Don't fret so much about it sweetheart. Why does that make you panic? There are people who don't even know when their birthdays are."

No-Face let out a small sigh. _He_ didn't remember when his birthday was, but Zeniba had not found out about _that_ yet. He didn't even know if he had a birthday. However, it was not the time to talk about that. He was determined to do something wonderful for her.

"Ah. Ah!" he threw his hands up in the air and made dancing gestures with his fingers. "Oh. Ah! Aaah! Ah! U-ah!"

Zeniba smiled. "You'd bake me something?" The spirit nodded. Zeniba clapped her hands a couple times. "That's so kind of you! I'd love it if you'd do that…that would be a wonderful gift for me." The spirit was blushing on his mask. "Thank you, No-Face." She gave him a small kiss before returning to her tea and weaving a new broomstick.

As the days got closer No-Face would try to ask Zeniba many questions. He was happy she coukd understand him, and he wrote down his questions whenever she didn't understand. Questions ranged from "What flowers do you like?" to "Do you like butterscotch or caramel?" When she tallied the questions she received overtime, she laughed and saw he had asked her 91 questions in total.

The day of her birthday came and there was nothing from No-Face yet, but he started his baking around noon while Zeniba went out to pick flowers. She was out for a couple hours until the smell of chocolate hit her and she found herself walking into the kitchen. There No-Face had put together a beautiful two layer chocolate cake with super fluffy buttercream frosting. She gasped before giving him a huge hug. "No-Face, you're a blessing!" Hearing this, he hugged her back, a couple tears rolling down his mask.

Since she didn't have candles on her and No-Face singing 'Happy Birthday' was one of the most awkward things she ever heard', they simply cut into the cake and enjoyed it as it is, admiring the sunset as they ate it. It had been a particularly hot day today, and Zeniba was sweating from being out in the heat for half the day. When she finished her third slice, she set the plate down and sank lower into the bench.

"Thank you so much for that, No-Face. Not only are you a sweetheart. You're a _talent_!" She laughed, the spirit emitting his own soft-sounding one before fanning herself off with her hand and wiping her eyes.

"By the gods, No-Face," she said. "I'm sweltering! I'm going to have to get back inside and get this thick dress off!" No-Face gave a silent nod before following her inside. Right when she opened the door and entered she pulled her dress off her bod and threw it in the corner before laying down on the couch.

No-Face looked her over as she lay on her side. She was wearing a pink, lacy bra of many different shades of her sexy, wrinkled DD tits. She was wearing matching underwear that matched, but he admired more than that. He admired that despite being all fat and wrinkled and unappealing, there was something about her that was so hot! Maybe it was the way she had treated him for all this time…but whatever it was, he was having a hard tie concealing his rising prick underneath his robe.

Zeniba caught him staring and soon got a devious grin. "Say, No-Face…" she said, looking down at her bra and fingering it loosely. "That cake was delicious and all…" she said. "So I think there's a way for you to give me another birthday present while I pay you back!" The spirit already knew what she was insinuating, but he wanted to watch her take off her clothes. She knew what he wanted, so in a flash she pulled off her bra, revealing her wrinkled tits fully along with her big doorknob nipples that nearly touched the ground. She took off her panties and exposed her nice-looking pussy to the other spirit.

"Now that I'm nude," she said in a seductive tone, "I believe it's your turn to show me what you've got?"

The spirit gladly obliged and pulled his black robe over himself and lay it on the floral chair next to him. He stood, tall, thin, shadow-like, and dark. His legs were thin and detailed, as well as his arms. He overall didn't show much in muscle, but he made up for that with his cock, which was a big erect six-incher ready to be plundered in granny pussy.

He went over to her and lay on top of her without penetrating her. His dick was burying itself in the fat folds of her belly skin, which felt almost like a vagina. He kisses and caresses her, with her doing it back to him, fondling his body everywhere and feeling his cock in her belly folds. Giving him permission to put his dick inside her, he gladly did and plundered away inside her, his dick fitting inside her grandmother vaj like a key in a lock. Zeniba started panting and told him to thrust as fast as a train from the island of Sodor.

He found himself shaking as he did so, and soon the two were French kissing like you wouldn't believe. He was thrusting into her so hard it was making her uterus shake. She felt it do so and moaned. No-Face wrapped his arms tightly around her and buried his tongue deep inside her mouth, causing her t gurgle and cry out in ecstacy. His hips continued t thrust his dick into her so hard they were both moving and shaking the couch.

"Ah…ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!" No-Face was crying out as he did so, with Zeniba not knowing whether he was saying something or if was just moans of passion and delight.

With one last huge thrust, Zeniba's clit protruded out and the two began to sream, their orgasms coming together and spilling out of them onto the couch, Zeniba's tits going crazy and squirting milk all over the place. They both screamed, moaned and howled until theywere so exhausted they both fell asleep with No-Face on top of Zeniba, his cock locked inside her still with cum all over the place.

THE END 

**Sorry for this one being kind of short, but I'm pleased with how it turned out so I'm not complaining to much on my part. I'm done with posting fanfic for this year, but a new year awaits! I hope to see all you lovely people next year and the years to come! Until then, tah-tah for now!**


End file.
